Shane O Mac's FAiry Tale Story
by Linis
Summary: Just a little bed time story for all you folks featuring Shane O Mac as Narrator and Jeff Hardy as the Prince


Shane O Mac's Fairy Tale Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but the girl. Don't sue me cos I ain't got much to give. All WWE characters belong to VK Mac.

Shane- Now then are we sitting comfortably? Good then I'll begin.

Once long ago- well only last week really, a prince rode his mighty horse through the mighty Kingdom of Vince McMahon.

_Enter Jericho on a donkey_

Shane- Chris what the heel do you think you're doing, I said PRINCE not _jerk_

Jericho- Well just because you're jealous that I've got a job and you don't doesn't mean you have to call me names.

Shane- why not you do it all the time?

Jericho- that's different!

Shane- Oh really? It doesn't matter anyway get your ass of stage and can we have the _real_ prince enter.

_Jericho rides of in a sulk and in rides Jeff Hardy on a mutli-coloured horse that matched his hair._

Shane- where the hell did you find a horse that colour?

Jeff- I didn't he was white originally I had to give him a make over.

Shane- Okay! Back to the story. 

Shane- the prince was mighty bored. He had nothing to do as his father was to busy watching all the pretty ladies in waiting.

Jeff- Oh me be mighty bored

Shane- yeah they know! The prince rode through the lands until he came upon a small cottage.

Jeff- Ooo! What a pretty little cottage, I think I'll go see he owns it!

Shane- and so the mighty prince got off his horse and knocked on the small wooden door of the cottage.

Jeff- open up in the name of the mighty Prince Jeffery of McMahon.

?- What?

Jeff- I said open up in the name of the mighty Prince Jeffery of…

? - What?

Jeff- I said open up in the name of the mighty…

? - What?

Jeff- are you deaf man? Open this door right now.

Shane- the door flew open to reveal the venomous bald headed rattlesnake.

Austin- What? What? Mighty Prince… What? I said mighty prince ordering me around… What? I should kick his ass right now… What?

Jeff- Good man I mean no harm to you only that I'm bored right now and I know that you have the largest stock in all the lands of beer.

Austin- Beer… What? You want beer? Then you've come to the right place… What?

Shane- and so the mighty prince joined the rattlesnake in a drinking game. It was not 'til much later when he stumbled out of the cottage and attempted to ride his horse back to his palace.

Jeff- **burp** Me be mighty drunk. OH YES OH YES. Mighty Prince be mighty drunk **burp**.

Shane- typical. Anyway Jeff somehow managed to make it back to the palace and was helped to his room by some kind servants.

The next morning Jeff awoke to the sound of a **_Very_** loud horn.

Jeff- Ow Ow. Head hurt. Will someone please stop that horn blowing before I find them and shove it straight up their…

Shane- Hey! Non of that Jeff. It's your fault you drunk that much. 

Jeff- _still rubbing his head_ And just whose stupid story is it that made me get drunk? Hey Shane?

Shane- don't shout at me I'm just the narrator not the writer. I just read what's written. Now back to the story. Jeff awoke to the mighty sound and in a shock remembered today was the day in which his father had invited the entire Princess' of the kingdoms around so he could choose a suitor.

Quickly Jeff got dressed and hurried down to the grand hall, where his father awaited him.

_In the hall sat on a very large chair that was meant to pass as a throne sat Vince McMahon and at his side sat his Queen Trish._

McMahon- about time you got here son. I didn't go to all the trouble of bringing these pretty girls here just for me you know!

Jeff- that'll be a change

Trish- be nice to your father

Jeff- yeah whatever slut

McMahon- hey. Quit whining and choose a wife will ya.

Shane- and so it began. Jeff sat on his throne by his father's side as each of the girls came forwards to introduce themselves. Amongst the many was a leggy blonde who went by the name Stacy daughter of King Keibler of Cookie.

Stacy- don't you just love my long legs and firm ass? 

Jeff- erm… how shall I say this so I don't hurt her feelings.

Shane- just tell her you're the type who likes big tits instead.

Jeff- gee thanks lots of help that's gonna be. Next you'll be suggesting I chose your sister for a wife.

Shane- I never said that.

Jeff- no but you might as well have done.

Stacy- excuse me but can we please get back to me and my long legs and firm ass.

Shane & Jeff- Sorry

Jeff- oh dearest Stacy daughter of King Keibler of Cookie I have no honest opinion of your ass and legs for I am one who is interested more in the mind than in the looks of a lady.

Stacy- fine. Your father showed more interest in me anyway.

Shane- typical. Jeff sat for hour's waiting for the right girl to appear but by the time supper had arrived the perfect girl had still yet to present herself.

The court retired to the dining hall in which they ate a great feast then were entertained by the masterful choke artist Jericho.

Jericho- you know something Shane. Every damn time I'm in these stories of yours I always end up in the worst part. One of these days I'll get a decent part. I mean I am the undisputed champion I do deserve a little more respect than this.

Shane- Shut up Jericho and entertain the guests.

Jericho- Oh yes mighty narrator type person.

Jericho- hey mighty prince, wanna know why your stepsister and the doorknob are so much in common?

Jeff- not really I already know but you might as well tell the others anyway

Jericho- gee thanks for the enthusiasm. So overwhelming you know. Anyway the answer is they both get a turn.

Audience- _laughs_

Jericho- Brill. My job done now I think I'll retreat to some place other than here.

Shane- you do that jackass.

Jericho- whatever pussy

Shane- bye now pretty boy. Back to the story. It was amongst the festivities that Jeff spotted the girl of his dreams. 

Jeff- My what a hot chick. She's mine.

Shane- the chosen one was a blonde and had an attitude. Jeff walked over to the young girl 

Jeff- hey beautiful. Your leg must be tired cos you've been running through my mind all day.

Girl- Am I meant to be bowled over by that or something. That is one of the lamest pick up lines I've ever heard. I mean can't you come up with anything better you are meant to be a prince after all.

Jeff- sorry. I was told to say that, see its right here in the script.

Girl- whoever wrote this is a jackass then it's lame.

Jeff- tell me about it. I know whom the narrator is we could take it out on him.

Girl- Yeah lets do that. Then after that hows about we go for a coffee?

Jeff- sure.

Shane hey guys what are you doing? Hey that's my arm. Owww that hurt!

God help. Hey Jeff not the baseball bat please god not the baseb…

The End

If you enjoyed this silly little fic then check out Shane O Macs Fairy Tale.

Also you could review. It would be nice to see who did actually enjoy it. Wouldn't be much of a hassle would it to just click on the 'go' button and write a little something. Anything? 


End file.
